


Hard to Get

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [14]
Category: Asking Alexandria, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Christmas!fic, College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is busy studying for finals, but Denis wants him at the Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Get

Kellin turns a page in the book he was looking at, flipping back and forth between it and another, jotting down as many notes as he can before his finals. He's been in the library since two in the afternoon, and he's not sure what time it is now, and he's not about to look anytime soon, either. His grades have been mediocre this year, and the finals are worth a hefty sixty percent of his final grade, so he's hoping that this will make up for all the procrastinating he had done earlier in the year.

Sure, he could be at Jack's awesome Christmas party right now, and yeah, he really wishes he was, but he knows that if he doesn't study for this - there is the possibility that he could fail several of his classes. He cannot fail - and will not.

So that's why he's still here, nose buried deep in textbooks, while all of his friends are probably having a ton of fun drinking and dancing like idiots to Christmas music. He's the only one in there until someone plops themselves in the seat directly across from him, yanking the book from which his nose was buried in.  
"Hey, I was looking at that!" he exclaims, looking up to see who had stolen it and finding it to be Dennis. He gives him a hard glare while reaching for it.

"Don't you think you've been in here long enough?" he asks, and only then does Kellin notice that he's wearing a headband with reindeer antlers on top. Leave it to Denis to walk into the library with that on… "I mean, come on, haven't you been in here since breakfast? Have you even eaten?"

"I had some crackers earlier," he mumbles as he yanks 'A Deep History of Biomechanics' back from Denis. "I'm fine. And those antlers look ridiculous, by the way."

"Thank you," he replies, face lighting up. "I was hoping you'd notice. I even brought you a pair to wear since you're coming back to the party with me." He slides a headband similar to the one he's wearing across the table and over towards Kellin. "That's Ben's, but I stole it because he looks ugly in everything, and I figured it should be worn by a guy with looks, you know what I mean?"

"Stop trying to flatter me, Denis, I'm not going," he grunts (even though he does quite enjoy being flattered - especially by Denis).

"But, but, there's beer. And eggnog. And they even have those cookies you like, oh, what are they called again?"

"Snickerdoodles?" Kellin asks, hopefully, eyes unintentionally brightening at the mention of his favorite food in the universe. His stomach growls at him, urging him to go to the food. 

"Yeah!" Denis says, snapping his fingers and pointing to him. "Yeah, that's it! They've got lots of those! Ben tried to steal the whole platter of 'em and take them back to his place but I stopped him. And you know how I did it? I told him he was getting his mom's hips! Oh man, the whole room started laughing, it was great. I wish you would've been there to see it!"

"Quit trying to get me to leave! I need to study, dude. I've got a fucking C in this class, okay?"

"As long as you understand everything you're fine!" he exclaims, ruffling the front of his bangs a bit. 

"Easy for you to say! You never even study and you ace every class. Some of us aren't born being geniuses, you know," Kellin huffs, pushing the antler headband back towards him and returning his attention to the textbook. "Go away."

"There's mistletoe…" he says, putting his hand on top of Kellin's, "and I've been wanting to catch a certain someone underneath it…"

"Fuck off, man, I don't like you like that, you're ugly as shit," he snaps, lying with every word. He's blushing so hard it hurts now, and he knows that Denis can see it and he hates it. "Go kiss Ben."

"EW!" Denis shouts loudly. "I'd rather make out with an actual reindeer, no thanks. I want you…" he sings, leaning forward and attempting to press his lips somewhere on Kellin's face, but Kellin leans back and glares at him, heart thumping hard in his chest.

"Get back," he snaps, pointing his pencil at him. "Or I'll stab you with my number two pencil."

"Ooh, I'm into the kinky stuff," he purrs, and Kellin rolls his eyes at him. 

"GO AWAY!" he exclaims again, slamming the pencil down, face terribly red and heart feeling as if it was going to burst out of his chest. Denis always playfully flirted with him, but today it's getting to him so much more and he wants it so badly…

"Why are you so hard to get?" he asks, this time grabbing both textbooks from Kellin and shutting them, pushing them across the table so that he can't reach them from where he's at. "I like it, but damn, cut me some slack this time. Wear the fuckin' antlers at least."

He grabs the headband and slides it onto his head, glaring at Denis.  
"Happy?"

"I will be once you come with me to the party."

He sighs deeply (making sure he fakes not wanting to go with him as best he can), and then stands. 

"Just so you know," Kellin tells him as he walks out the library door (which Denis is holding open for him), "I'm only going for the cookies."

Which is a total lie, and they both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> New pairing alert - I love Denis and had to write about him, so here you go. Seriously, I'm loving this pairing and I'll have a name for it soon (I'm just in a rush this morning). And I'll most likely write a ton more fics about them.


End file.
